The present invention relates to cursors on a waveform display, and more particularly to a method for positioning cursors at specific points on a waveform display in order to perform accurate measurements.
In measuring parameters of a repetitive waveform, such as a television video signal, the measurement is defined as being between specific points on the displayed waveform, such as the fifty percent point of the leading edge of a horizontal sync pulse. In prior analog devices, such as television waveform monitors, the location of the point from which, or points between which, a measurement is made is dependent upon the skill of the operator in eyeballing the desired point and reading from a calibrated graticule the necessary parameters for the measurement. This resulted in measurements which were approximate only, with the accuracy being dependent upon the experience and skill of the operator.
What is desired is a method for accurately positioning cursors at precise specified points on a displayed waveform in order to make the reading of parameters and resulting measurements of the waveform independent of the skill of the operator.